


My favourite

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Free!
Genre: Chocolates, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Past, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin quiere dar un regalo de San Valentín. Pero en Japon son las mujeres las que entregan los regalos el día catorce. ¿Por qué es todo tan distinto y complicado? Además no sabe que regalar y a sus once años ese asunto se vuelve vital en su corta vida. Él solo quería ser el favorito. Su favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Este fanfic participa en Reto:¡Un mes para Rin! del Foro Iwatobi swim Club (ff.net)
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni.

Hacía frío y el vaho formaba irremediables bolitas de humo cada vez que dejaba escapar aire entre sus labios. Era algo incómodo pero no cuando iba bien abrigado por lo que no le importaba demasiado. Aun así se puso más firmemente la bufanda y siguió caminando mientras Sōsuke a su lado parecía no tener frío alguno.

Pasaron por una tienda y Rin pudo ver como todo estaba lleno totalmente de chocolates, peluches, y otras cosas a su parecer, empalagosas pero románticas. Frunció el ceño pensando en por qué las tiendas tendrían todas ese aspecto y luego se acordó. El mes de su cumpleaños era también el mes de San Valentín, pero ¿qué niño de once años se preocuparía más por San Valentín que por su cumpleaños? Ninguno. Por eso Rin Matsuoka solía olvidar el día de los enamorados.

Cuando llegaron al colegio volvió a olvidar ese tema. Se concentró en prestar atención en clases y las pocas veces que su mente se desviaba de estas, era para pensar en el nuevo videojuego que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, o en las ganas de nadar relevos que tenía. Sin embargo cuando llegó el recreo ese tema volvió a opacarle los pensamientos al escuchar a las chicas comentar entre risas nerviosas, qué iban a darle al chico que les gustaba.

Una vez estuvo en el patio se fue a la parte donde había unas barandas en las cuales colgarte y jugar. Solía quedarse ahí hablando con sus amigos cuando no corrían por el patio jugando al escondite o al pilla pilla. Cuando llegó acompañado de Sōsuke, Kisumi ya se encontraba allí.

El chico de pelo rosa ,como era costumbre en él, empezó a hablar muy cerca de Sōsuke consiguiendo que este se agobiara mucho pero al fin y al cabo así era Kisumi y ellos no tenían grandes problemas con eso.

—Oye, ¿qué pensáis de San Valentín?

Ambos jóvenes miraron al chico y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó Sōsuke.

—¿La conocemos? —secundó Kisumi.

—¡No es eso! Solo quiero vuestra opinión sobre ese día.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando antes de contestar. Quizás Rin mentía, sino era muy extraño que preguntara eso a cuatro días de dicha fecha. Aun así respondieron.

—Me parece un día tonto, que pone a las chicas muy pesadas —comentó Sōsuke sin darle demasiada importancia. Ese tema realmente le traía sin cuidado.

—Pero es muy distinto aquí. ¿Sabéis?, mi madre ve películas americanas y allí los hombres y las mujeres se regalan el mismo día, el catorce de febrero. Aquí los hombres corresponden el regalo un mes después. No entiendo por qué no es como en esos sitios.

—¿Eso es cierto? Vaya, no lo sabía. ¿Eso es lo que querías decir desde el principio?

El chico de pelo rosa observó a su amigo esperando una respuesta, pero Rin solo desvió la cara mientras se ponía colorado.

—No, no es eso.

—Rin, habla claro. ¿Te preocupa que Gou le dé un regalo a un chico?

En ese momento el chico con dientes de tiburón perdió el carmín de sus mejillas y casi que el alma mientras sus ojos se habrían de par en par. Casi parecía que no podría reaccionar si le volvieran a hablar. Entonces irremediablemente ante esa reacción ambos chicos rieron mirando a su amigo.

—¡Vaya, eso era! Eres un hermano celoso. Menos mal que Hayato solo tiene un año.

—Rin, algún día Gou se casará. ¿Lo sabes, no?

«Con amigos así, ¿quién quiere enemigos?» pensó el pobre Matsuoka mientras se recomponía.

—No deberías hablar Kisumi, porque te recuerdo que ese día todas las chicas te acosaran para darte lo que sea que quieran darte. Será peor que nunca.

La cara del aludido se ensombreció mientras que sus cejas se fruncieron un poco. Era cierto. Ese día sería horrible ir a la escuela, casi mejor fingía estar enfermo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando el recreo acabó y Rin dejó claro que por ese día no quería volver a escuchar nada del día de los enamorados. Los chicos asintieron aunque seguían sospechando pero aun así lo dejaron pasar. A Sōsuke realmente ese día no le decía nada y Kisumi había empezado a contar los días que faltaban para tal evento casi con miedo.

Al día siguiente Rin volvió a tocar el tema. Era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que algo pasaba ese día, pero también estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para no consultar.

—Y si regalo algo ese día, ¿se verá raro?

Sōsuke no pudo evitar una risita divertida antes de hablar.

—Nada, solo que además de tu nombre de chica también parecerás una chica.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Por su puesto eso comenzó una pequeña discusión, que evolucionó hasta una pelea para desembocar en un repentino juego de pillar. Kisumi no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de Sōsuke y Rin. Ambos tenían caracteres fuertes y Sōsuke no se callaba lo que pensaba, añadiendo el hecho de que no tenía tacto para decir las cosas solo conseguía molestar a Rin. Pero eran amigos y siempre lo solucionaban rápidamente, solo la natación era un verdadero problema entre ellos. Al rato ambos volvieron con la respiración alterada pero unas amplias sonrisas. Siendo así, Kisumi decidió retomar el tema.

—¿Por qué no le regalas en el día Blanco?

Rin enfocó al joven Shigino mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que esa persona me regale a mí, el día Blanco es para corresponder ¿no? Además yo quiero que sea en San Valentín, es una tontería que solo las chicas puedan regalar ese día.

Sōsuke comentó vagamente que «ese asunto de regalar ya era una tontería en sí misma» y Kisumi esta vez estuvo de acuerdo. A él le parecía bonito pero el acoso de las chicas lo agobiaban y ese día era el peor del año.

—Dinos para quien es, vamos Rin —canturreó Kisumi tras acercarse a Rin y colgarse de su brazo mientras alargaba notablemente el nombre de su amigo.

—¡Suéltame! Os lo diré si no decís nada.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de que fuera relativamente fácil conseguir que Rin hablara y se sentaron mirando como Rin hacía lo mismo pero delante de ellos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban debatiendo casi de la economía y la política de Japón. Claro que para ellos, a la edad de once años, eso era casi tan importante como esos «temas de adultos».

Cuando Rin terminó de explicarse ambos chicos sonrieron con una mirada llena de comprensión. Rin era así siempre; extraño, de apariencia ruda pero todo un romántico y sentimental en su interior. Como el mismo Kisumi decía, Rin era simplemente  _tsundere_.

—¿Y por qué estas tan ansioso y confundido? Siendo quien es, cualquier cosa que le des le gustará —cuestionó Sōsuke.

—Porque dice que no recibirá nada el día Blanco. O que si lo hace será solo por compromiso. No sé porque piensa así pero me gustaría darle un regalo el mismo día de San Valentín. Para que vea que no es como piensa.

—Me dijiste que le gustaban los dulces, hazle chocolate.

—Rin no sabe cocinar, mejor cómprale un peluche. De esos osos que ahora hay en todas las tiendas.

—¡Ohh es cierto! Esos que ponen « _I love you_ ». ¡Son tan monos! —dijo Kisumi con alegría.

—A ti deberían regalarte las chicas esos que ponen « _Kiss me_ », va contigo.

El chico de pelo rosa empezó a quejarse de que estaba harto de la bromita con su nombre mientras Rin solo pensaba en lo que habían dicho. Chocolates o peluche, he ahí la cuestión. Le preguntaría a su madre. No le gustaba la idea y estaba seguro que le daría vergüenza pero con amigos como los que tenía delante, no iba a salir bien parado en un día de amor y amistad.

La señora Matsuoka no pudo evitar abrazar a su primogénito al escuchar su dilema. Su hijo era tan, pero tan adorable. Rin se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de haberle pedido ayuda a su madre pero nada mejor se le había ocurrido. Cuando logró escaparse de los brazos de su progenitora le preguntó cual opción era mejor y la respuesta que le dio se quedaría en ese chico de dientes puntiagudos para siempre:

—Da igual uno que otro Rin, lo importante es regalarlo de corazón. Aun así, personalmente creo que nada tiene más encanto y cariño que algo hecho por uno mismo.

Y así llegó el día trece. Eran las diez de la mañana y el libro de cocina se hallaba delante del pequeño Matsuoka con unas considerables manchas que anteriormente no estaban. Rin atravesaba el libro con la mirada como si este fuera el causante de sus problemas. Que él no tuviera ni idea de cocina como bien había dicho Sōsuke no tenía nada que ver, no claro que no. Estúpido Sōsuke. Estúpido libro de cocina defectuoso. Él conseguía lo que se propusiera y si cocinar chocolate era su objetivo, lo conseguiría.

Miró los moldes a su lado. Haría pequeños chocolates en forma de corazón y los metería en una caja —probablemente también en forma de corazón y toda lo empalagosa del mundo— que se madre le compraría y todo saldría perfecto. Él nadaba de forma espectacular pese a su corta edad, unos chocolates no podían vencer a Rin Matsuoka. No, por supuesto que no.

El chocolate se pegaba al cazo. El chocolate estaba amargo a más no poder. El chocolate no cogía espesor. Esos y muchos más fueron los impedimentos que Matsuoka se encontró en esa cosa llamada cocina y que él solo pisaba para comer y hablar con su madre. Ahora odiaba al máximo dicha habitación y tenía claro que su madre hacia una ardua tarea cocinando cada día de su vida.

Después de muchas pruebas y mucho cacao desperdiciado —cosa que su madre supuso que pasaría y compró como para hacer chocolates para cinco San Valentines— consiguió su propósito. Luego lo metió en un recipiente mientras su madre volvía junto con Gou. Ambas habían ido a ver una actuación de gimnasia rítmica femenina de una amiga de Gou. La misma Gou estuvo apuntada pero decidió dejarlo, le interesaban más los deportes donde frecuentaban los chicos. Quizás era porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Rin y los amigos de este —ya fuera de la escuela o del club de natación— y se sentía más cómoda entre chicos. Años después tanto la señora Matsuoka como Rin descubrirían que lo que a Gou le gustaba era enriquecerse la vista con la anatomía masculina.

Ambas féminas llegaron y Gou se fue a decirle a Rin como su amiga había hecho una gran actuación, mientras la madre de ambos guardó los chocolates en la caja no pudiendo resistir la tentación de probar uno. No creía que Rin los tuviera contados y aunque fuera así ella le había ayudado, se lo merecía. Le alegró comprobar que estaba bastante bueno. Ya sabía que pedirle a su querido retoño en su siguiente cumpleaños. Cuando miró el cubo de la basura la idea dejó de atraerle tanto. La cantidad de útiles desaprovechados casi le hicieron llorar. Pero en fin, como dicen «una vez al año no hace daño».

Ese día Rin durmió como un Rey, porque casualmente tenía sueño y su cama era más cómoda de lo normal, no porque hubiera gastado mucha energía en cocinar toda la mañana sin parar, no definitivamente no.

Al día siguiente llegó el gran día. Daría su regalo por la tarde, así lo había planeado y así lo haría. Cuando se levantó, su hermana se tiró contra él abrazándolo dándole un paquete que Rin miró con dulzura. Gou le había hecho galletas, obviamente con la ayuda de su madre ya que aun era pequeña, pero era un bonito detalle igualmente.

—Porque te quiero mucho oniichan. Eres mi chico favorito.

Eso le había dicho y Rin no había podido evitar sonrojarse. Él no era cariñoso, al menos no a los ojos de los demás, pero apreciaba cada muestra de cariño como un gran tesoro. Más aun cuando venían de su familia, la cual había sufrido una gran pérdida. Por eso no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana. Luego esta le tendió otros dos paquetitos parecidos al que le había dado a él.

—Son para Sōsuke-kun y Kisumi-kun.

La sonrisa de Rin se volvió una mueca. Era un bonito detalle pero las palabras de Sōsuke pasaron por su mente.

«Rin, algún día Gou se casará. ¿Lo sabes, no?»

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Le daba tanto miedo que un chico hiciera sufrir a su hermana. Si eso pasara ese chico se arrepentiría de haber nacido. Aun así sonrió y cogió los paquetes metiéndolos en su mochila y marchándose a la escuela.

Cuando llegó de nuevo el típico día de San Valentín se repetía. Las chicas alteradas por doquier, gritos y saltitos por todos lados. Chicas con cartas yendo a ver al chico que les gustaba. Chicos recibiendo dichas cartas. Sōsuke intentando sonreír amablemente a las chicas que se le confesaran aunque Rin supiera que quizás ni se comerían lo que les daba. Y Kisumi… bueno lo de Kisumi era todo un acontecimiento.

El chico de cabello rosa se ganaba el odio de todo el género masculino al revolucionar de tal forma a las chicas. Todas revoloteaban a su alrededor repitiendo sin cesar «Kisumi-kun» o «Shigino-kun» y el aludido forzaba una sonrisa mientras agradecía e iba acumulando regalos. Sōsuke se escaqueó y Rin fue el que se tuvo que quedar a ayudarle con los regalos. Por supuesto a Rin también le regalaron algunas chicas y claro está los colores se le subieron mientras agradecía. Aun así el regalo de Gou siempre sería el mejor.

Cuando llegó el recreo y tras conseguir un buen sitio para ocultar a Kisumi, entre los arbustos, porque ningún lugar sería mejor; Rin les dio el regalo de Gou. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y miraron a Rin casi con miedo.

—¡Son solo de amistad, eh! Gou es aún muy pequeña para tener novio. Y menos a uno de vosotros. Nunca lo permitiría.

Kisumi rió a carcajadas para después taparse la boca pensando que sus admiradoras le descubrirían —quizás exageraba, pero nunca se sabía— y Sōsuke sonrió con dulzura. Ambos cogieron el paquete y comenzaron a comer mientras Rin les explicaba que su madre había ayudado a su hermana a hacer las galletas.

—¿Y por qué no nos los has dado antes? —preguntó Kisumi limpiándose los restos de galleta de los labios. El chico no se comía todos los regalos que le daban por San Valentín, los compartía con Sōsuke y Rin ya que sería demasiado para él, pero las galletas de Gou sí se las estaba comiendo sin duda. Era un detalle adorable de la hermanita de Rin.

—¿Qué por qué? ¡Sería raro! Sería muy raro si me vieran dándoos un regalo de San Valentín.

—Bueno tienes razón —terció Sōsuke el cual al igual que Kisumi no dudó en comer las galletas de parte de Gou—. ¿Y cuando darás tu regalo?

—Esta tarde.

—Rin, eres todo un romántico.

Lo era, pero a veces trataba de ocultarlo así que claramente reaccionó mal ante las palabras de Shigino y comenzó a gritar. Finalmente las admiradoras de Kisumi —comprobando que no era un paranoico— les encontraron y tuvieron que irse corriendo.

Esa tarde Rin llegó nervioso a su casa. Empezaba a preocuparse por cosas sin sentido: que si el chocolate no estaba lo suficientemente bueno, que si la caja era muy empalagosa —que lo era—, que si no le gustaría, que si se reiría de él… Pero luego paró dando un gran suspiro y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo. Fue a su habitación a recoger el regalo y cogió la caja, respiró hondo una vez más y cruzó al otro lado del pasillo. Luego llamó a la puerta.

Su hermana apareció inmediatamente mientras le sonreía y le preguntaba si a sus amigos les habían gustado las galletas, pero antes de que Rin contestara la pequeña vio la caja.

—Oniichan, ¿qué es eso?

—Es para ti. Feliz San Valentín, Gou.

La expresión que la pequeña Matsuoka puso bien podría definirse como alegre, ilusionada, emocionada, encantada, pero todas esas definiciones eran pocas a opinión de Rin. En ese momento mereció la pena la vergüenza de haberles preguntado a sus amigos, mereció la pena el trabajo y la mañana encerrado en la cocina, así como las dudas e inquietudes. Si Gou ponía esa expresión todo merecía la pena.

La chica no pudo más y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.

—Vamos, no llores —dijo Rin mientras le revolvía el pelo con cariño pero Gou solo enterraba más la cabeza en la barriga de su hermano mientras seguía llorando de emoción.

La señora Matsuoka sonrió desde la escalera y luego se fue hacia el salón con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos y emoción. Ella también tenía los ojos brillosos. Era algo precioso ver a sus hijos así. Sin poder remediarlo fue hacia el altar de su difunto marido para contarle lo ocurrido. Obviamente ya le había contado en días anteriores la intención de Rin, como fue muerto de vergüenza a pedirle ayuda para cocinarle unos chocolates a su hermana y como de verdad había dado lo mejor de sí mismo en dicho objetivo. Aunque su marido no estuviera a su lado en un día como el de los enamorados seguía teniendo a dos personas a las que amaba más que a nadie, y no había nada más emotivo que ver que esas dos personas también se querían muchísimo entre ellas.

Después de conseguir despegar a Gou de su cuerpo, Rin le limpió las lágrimas y la incitó a probar el chocolate. Cuando lo hizo la pequeña sonrió con alegría, estaba buenísimo, el chocolate más delicioso del mundo. Luego volvió a abrazar a su hermano mientras le daba las gracias.

—Para que veas que no solo te darán chocolates por compensación a los tuyos. Aunque tú me hayas regalado a mi yo también lo he hecho y el mismo día. En las películas americanas que ve mamá los hombres regalan también el día catorce.

Gou rió antes de contestar.

—Pero esto es Japón, oniichan —Rin frunció el ceño pero la chica continuó sin darle importancia—, pero estoy contenta de que lo hayas hecho. ¿Le has regalado algo a alguien más?

—No, solo a ti —contestó Rin extrañado por la pregunta.

—¡Entonces significa que soy tu favorita! ¡Tu chica favorita!

Rin rió con ganas ante la respuesta de su hermana, era tan adorable. Por supuesto que era su favorita, ¿quién lo sería si no? Por un momento pensó en su madre. Bueno su madre sería su mujer favorita y Gou su chica favorita. El problema vendría cuando Gou fuera adulta, entonces tendría que entender que tuviera dos mujeres favoritas.

—Claro tonta, tú eres mi chica favorita.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron jugando, dibujando e incluso hablando de las experiencias culinarias que ambos habían vivido para hacer el regalo de ese día especial. Gou se sorprendió de saber que su hermano había cocinado totalmente solo y se rió de él por desperdiciar muchas veces el cacao mientras que Rin solo ponía pucheros y le decía que parara de reírse de él.

* * *

Sōsuke entró a la habitación que compartía con su amigo de la infancia en Samezuka cuando Rin aún se despertaba.

—¿De dónde vienes tan temprano?

—De recoger algo en conserjería —contestó el más alto tirando un paquete al regazo de Rin.

El chico lo miró un momento para luego sonreír mientras lo abría. En una bonita —y empalagosa— caja se encontraban unas galletas, unas galletas caseras, las mismas que recibió por primera vez hacía siete años y que durante su estancia en Australia echo de menos cada catorce de febrero. Encima de la caja una nota que simplemente decía «Para mi chico favorito, te quiero oniichan». Rin sonrió mientras Sōsuke le llamaba «romántico» y lo molestaba un poco, pero luego le dijo que debía estar agradecido, pues aún siendo a veces muy frío con Gou ella seguía idolatrándolo.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas pesado.

Después se vistió y se fue a desayunar sin esperar a Sōsuke. Este entonces aprovechó para sacar un paquete del bolsillo y desdoblar la nota que venía con dicho paquete.

«Feliz San Valentín Sōsuke-kun, que no se entere oniichan»

Por supuesto que Rin no se enteraría, de lo contrario cometería un asesinato. Rin era bastante celoso de su hermana y a veces hasta mal pensaba de su relación con los chicos de Iwatobi, entraría en pánico total si se enteraba que también le había enviado galletas a Sōsuke. Claro que también lo habría hecho con los chicos del club de natación de Iwatobi.

«Pero tú eres y serás siempre su chico favorito» pensó Sōsuke después de probar solo una galleta y guardar bien la caja antes de irse a desayunar al lado de su, nada romántico y tsundere, amigo.

Horas después Gou salía animada del instituto Iwatobi. Ese día no había entrenamiento en el club de natación y pensó en pasarse por Samezuka para ver a su hermano, pero al salir se llevó una grata, muy grata sorpresa.

—¡Oniichan! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con alegría mientras se acercaba a su hermano el cual le esperaba apoyado en un muro.

—He venido a invitarte a cenar, como regalo de San Valentín.

Gou rió mientras se colgaba del brazo de su hermano.

—Ohh, yo esperaba chocolates caseros para tu chica favorita…

Rin enarcó una ceja mientras contenía una sonrisa.

—Imposible, ya no recuerdo como se cocina. Además voy a invitarte y pasaremos la tarde juntos, es un buen regalo.

—Si hasta Rei-kun es capaz de cocinar… pero bien, supongo que me vale. Aunque el próximo año piensa algo mejor, no vaya a ser que pierdas el puesto de mi chico favorito.

Tras decir eso la chica echó a correr como una niña feliz con zapatos nuevos y Rin echó a correr tras ella. Su hermana no había cambiado nada en todos esos años, él cambió y aun así ella seguía tratándolo como siempre pese a que él era más frío con ella. Gou era muy buena, demasiado.

—No me chantajees.

—No lo hago, es solo una advertencia. ¿Y yo? ¿Sigo siendo tu chica favorita? —preguntó una vez que Rin la había alcanzado.

—Por supuesto, aunque quizás por poco tiempo.

—¿¡Qué!?

Y esta vez fue Rin el que echó a correr divertido escuchando las quejas de su hermana. Efectivamente dentro de poco su hermana seria adulta y entonces sería su mujer favorita, al menos una de ellas junto con su madre. Pero eso no tenía porque saberlo, no aún. Así que aprovecharía para hacerla rabiar un poco, como cuando de pequeño le quitaba las muñecas y le hacía trastadas. Porque de vez en cuando estaba bien desconectar del presente y conectar con el pasado, conectar con la parte más inocente e infantil de nosotros mismos. A veces estaba bien ser solo el chico favorito de su pequeña hermana.

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar y esto es importante: NO es incesto. Es amor entre hermanos, amor fraternal. Sé que hay gente a la que les gusta el Matsuokacest pero esto no es un fic incestuoso, es amor y cariño de hermanos. Dándole vueltas al asunto he pensado que quizás se pueda ver SouGou subliminal... pues bien, no aclararé nada ahí. Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.


End file.
